Confessions
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles centred around various themes and characters #59 "I never told him, but he's like my father"
1. Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Chance (Kanda)

"_He couldn't afford to make another mistake"_

When his memories had awoken he'd gone insane. Insane was a good way to describe his life – both of them. He'd died the first time around, killed by an akuma with a large grinning face. This time he was harder to kill. The virus had no effect on him and never would, until all the petals fell. He didn't want them to. It didn't matter that he'd found the secret of the woman at last; that had been his tie to his previous life. There were new ties now – he finally realised that. He couldn't afford to make another mistake.

**Exactly 100 words. I don't know how many of these I'll end up writing, and prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Chance, Kanda, "He couldn't afford to make another mistake"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please). I'll only use each theme once, and I want to vary the characters so if you give me a character that I've already got one for, you'll have to wait a while for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	2. Fake

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Fake (Lavi)

"_He didn't exist"_

Forty-nine wars in eighteen years was a lot to experience, even more so when you were a different person each time. Forty-nine wars meant forty-nine personas and forty-nine lies. Were any of those forty-nine people even remotely like he was, had been before he met the old panda and been enticed into the mysteries the world could reveal if one knew where to look? He didn't know, and that scared him. It was his job to know everything, but about himself he was clueless. Mask after mask; he knew if he peeled them away there'd be nothing. He didn't exist.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fake, Lavi, "He didn't exist"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	3. Defender

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Defender (Komui)

"_There was nothing he could do"_

He watched his parents die and knew his sister needed him more than ever before. But then the men from some religious order came and took her away from him, kicking and screaming with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He did some research – it was what he was best at, after all – and found out how to help her, keep the worst of the world away from her, or so he naively believed. But by the time he got there she was broken, never to truly heal. He was her big brother, but there was nothing he could do.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Defender, Komui, "There was nothing he could do"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	4. Paper

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Paper (Froi)

"_It would always end up stained"_

Exorcist by trade, yes, but it had not always been so. Once upon a time, long before he became a General and had to save some of his disciples from themselves, he had been a simple artist, drawing for a living and happy to do so. He still drew now, enjoying the feeling of unlocking what was hidden from the sight of most. Except it no longer felt like he was unlocking it, but rather marring the purity it had once claimed. In a way, he mused, it was almost a metaphor for life: it would always end up stained.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Paper, Froi, "It would always end up stained"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	5. Corrosion

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Corrosion (Fiidora)

"_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"_

He was one of the last to awaken after the destruction of his previous self. That didn't make his abilities any less potent. He eroded away at his victims from the inside, once they had outlived their usefulness (or, sometimes, to make them useful as blackmail material). The hidden erosion that could spy for him, attached to the eyeballs that resided on his tongue. They thought it was disgusting, both his enemies and his allies, but that was all immaterial; after all, how did the phrase go again? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder – and he beheld it.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Corrosion, Fiidora, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	6. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Mistake (Zu)

"_He should never be forgiven"_

It was in the best interest of the Order, or so they said. He went along with it because the rest of his family seemed so convinced and their conviction fuelled his own. It was only when he saw what he had created (the sea of blood in the heart of the labs) that he realised how wrong he had been. One was free now, but there was still the other. Tainted and far from innocent (all his fault), the young Japanese child was forced to relive his nightmare. He selfishly begged for it, but he should never be forgiven.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mistake, Zu, "He should never be forgiven"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	7. Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Monster (Madarao)

"_It was still better than nothing"_

An orphan in the street, with a younger sister to look after. Life never seemed fair, until he was approached and accepted the offer (to fight for survival). He was grateful to them, for pulling him and his sister out of the slums and giving them a home, leaving him in no doubt as to whether he would volunteer for the experiment. The experiment that changed him (and eventually his loyalties) forever. He became no better than his prey and he ended up joining them; hunting the very people that had saved him, but it was still better than nothing.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Monster, Madarao, "It was still better than nothing"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	8. Eternal

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Eternal (Lala)

"_Nothing endures forever"_

To sing. That was her purpose in life. It was why she was created and the only thing she could do. She was sustained by the jewel her creators had found deep within the earth, something she later (much, much later) learnt was called Innocence. Such a hopeful name for that which cursed her. The young boy saved her from herself and she bound herself to him in gratitude. Two men – boys – came for her heart but she had a reason to live. But then her 'child' died and she broke. It just went to show that nothing endures forever.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Eternal, Lala, "Nothing endures forever"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	9. Willing

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Willing (Anita)

"_It didn't matter to her"_

He'd always used her. That was a fact she'd accepted years ago. He'd used her mother and now he used her. But that was alright, because after all, what sort of brothel manager would she be if she didn't know how to handle not-quite relationships? She was a fighter, but she'd do anything to keep him happy. Unless it meant letting him go off to his death because she cared too much. But in the end her love for him killed her and many good men. But perhaps the worst thing of all was that it didn't matter to her.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Willing, Anita, "It didn't matter to her"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	10. Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Bound (Cell Roron)

"_Trapped for all eternity"_

The power of the Noah were strange. He was confined within what appeared to be a playing card from the outside, but inside it was a proper cage, complete with bars. His duty was to inscribe the names of those whose deaths were required, and then erase them with his own blood, sweat and tears once his current jailer had completed the extermination. The task was terrifying – those he was enslaved to were terrifying, but he was aware that there was no escape. There was never an escape. As much as he wished otherwise, he was trapped for all eternity.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Bound, Cell Roron, "Trapped for all eternity"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	11. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Pain (Lenalee)

"_The pain was too much"_

Her world was one of blood and death. Demons always rose to replace those already defeated and she'd watched people die. It was why she closed herself off from the world, away from the agony of emotion when people died. It didn't always work – a small child would run out at the wrong moment and get hit by a stray bullet, or one of her own comrades would fall to the evil that was the akuma, and those that controlled them. She'd almost given up, fashioned a mask out of nothing to defend herself because the pain was too much.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Guest **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Pain, Lenalee, "The pain was too much"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	12. Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Forward (Allen)

"_Despite how much we want to stay"_

When he first officially became an exorcist moving on became his worst nightmare. He had friends; for the first time in his life he had people to rely on, who didn't call him a freak or a monster. But all too soon it transpired that his superiors didn't trust him the way his peers did. A watch dog of sorts was assigned to him, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy them and soon they found the provocation they needed to imprison him. That was when he learnt that moving on was inevitable, despite how much we want to stay.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Forward, Allen, "Despite how much we want to stay"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	13. Coward

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Coward (Miranda)

"_What we want to say, but can't"_

When she first entered the Order she felt so proud. Finally, there was a place she belonged; somewhere she would never have to leave. Her confidence never truly appeared, though. Everyone else was so powerful and she often ended up underestimating her own usefulness because of it. Who cared if she healed them in battle only for them to fall apart again afterwards? She couldn't fight, couldn't defend herself. Fear kept her mouth shut. She found all too soon that words were worthless when from an exorcist bound by terror, even comforting ones – what we want to say, but can't.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **COFFIN SelleR **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Coward, Miranda, "What we want to say, but can't"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	14. Mysterious

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Mysterious (Neah)

"_The third side"_

Every Noah had their own memory, whether it be dreams, or bonds, or pleasure, or something else entirely. He never told anyone his. Not even his brother, the one that looked after him when he turned on his family in a bid for freedom. Even now, what was it, thirty-five years later? Something like that. Even now, no-one knew what he really wanted as he hid inside the boy he'd groomed and bided his time. The Black Order wanted one thing, with their white Innocence, and the Noah wanted another, with their Dark Matter. But he was the third side.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **wushu723 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mysterious, Neah, "The third side"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	15. Monochrome

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Monochrome (Tyki)

"_Slowly slipping away"_

The world as he saw it was very black and white. There was the so-called 'evil' that people called his family and their demons, and the so-called 'good' of the apostles that opposed them. He gained his pleasure from blurring the lines between them. Being light and dark at the same time made life so interesting – the life of an aristocrat intent on cleansing the world through whatever means necessary, and the life of a simple miner who got by on gambling and friendship. His family didn't always approve, and this disapproval resonated, resulting in one side slowly slipping away.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ocean of My Existence **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Monochrome, Tyki, "Slowly slipping away"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	16. Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Silence (Marie)

"_Sometimes silence is golden"_

The loss of his sight didn't bother him for long. In a way, it was a blessing. His headphones could help him find his way around, and his memory was good enough to prevent embarrassment within the Order. Outside he had to rely more so on his companions – the broken and brooding boy with whom he shared a special bond, his general, and the boisterous one, before he died. After his death he found the silence overwhelming – he was always the loud one, balanced by the boy he knew so little about. Sometimes silence is golden, and sometimes it hurts.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Silence, Marie, "Sometimes silence is golden"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	17. Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Duty (Link)

"_The shackles that bind"_

An exorcist was a Noah. That was what he was told and so was expected to make sure that he still operated as an exorcist and didn't turn on the Order. The boy in question was young, too young to fight in a war just like most of his peers, just like himself. But he'd been saved and so it was his turn to be the saviour, even when he couldn't believe the young man could possibly have the incentive to turn on them. But orders are orders, and when he doesn't like them they become the shackles that bind.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Silver-Snow-77 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Duty, Link, "The shackles that bind"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	18. Servant

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Servant (Timcanpy)

"_He couldn't be without them"_

He was created to serve, and yet at the same had a mind of his own. He could eat and communicate with whoever was his master at that time, or their companion(s) in his own special way. His peers weren't so lucky – indeed, he could barely call them his peers. Some of them had some degree of self-awareness (the long-haired bad-tempered one's behaved more appropriately, he thought), but most of them were nothing more than dumb machines and this saddened him. How could they not form close bonds with their owners? He didn't understand it; he couldn't be without them.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **FuckedbyCross (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Servant, Timcanpy, "He couldn't be without them"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	19. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Regret (Alma)

"_The things lost in time"_

He never understood. He was created, but so many people spoke of 'babies'. He was only training to be a fighter, but they were insistent he already had a weapon. Then he remembered the truth and wished he was still in his naïve world of confusion. Insanity took him and he tried to kill his only friend – an act that haunted the deepest recesses of his subconscious until he was revived to see his best friend was alive. But it was too late for him. He could rescue the younger from his darkness, but for the things lost in time.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Kandainatutu (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Regret, Alma, "The things lost in time"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	20. Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Brother (Marie)

"_He's back; I can't lose him again"_

His first encounter with the child is one that will always remain clearly in his mind. He was rehabilitating after the loss of his sight and he heard the voice of a child, who insisted that he was fine despite the arrow stuck in him. The pained young voice stirred something in his heart and he immediately decided he would protect this strange child. But then he was taken away and he feared he'd never hear him again. A while later his general introduced his new companion and all he could think was he's back; I can't lose him again.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **FrenchMacaroni (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Brother, Marie, "He's back; I can't lose him again"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	21. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

War (Rouvellier)

"_A deadly game of chess"_

Sacrifices were always necessary, and he had to force himself to think of his companions and subordinates as no more than pawns, even when they started to fall around him. Some of the exorcists – the generals – began to fall and he grudgingly admitted that they were his bishops. CROW were his knights, but they too fell to the evil that opposed him. The steadiness of his rooks crumbled as his faithful 'dog' – according to some people – died, or would have died had he not sacrificed a pawn to bring him back. Their war was just a deadly game of chess.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ghostlytoast (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. War, Rouvellier, "A deadly game of chess"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	22. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Time (Hevlaska)

"_What erodes at mountains and minds"_

She'd lived for far too long and seen far too many deaths. Young, brave but terrified, souls stared up at her as she analysed their compatibility. Too many failed to synchronise correctly and she saw far too many fall. Confined to the Order's headquarters as she was, watching was all she could do. She wasn't a fighter, but she tried, when her home was infiltrated by the baby-like akuma with far too much power. She lived through the war and grew tired of it as her longevity showed no signs of ending. It was what erodes at mountains and minds.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Lady-jinx (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Time, Hevlaska, "What erodes at mountains and minds"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	23. Grey

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Grey (Cross)

"_Because nothing is black and white"_

The Noah and the exorcists weren't all that dissimilar, if one actually took the time to think about it. Both utilised some form of weapon in their fights – it didn't matter that they were opposites, they were still weapons – and both were convinced that they were in the right. But that was often the case, when the most heinous crimes were committed under the guise of 'justice', and 'for the good of the people'. His Innocence was Judgement, and its properties gave him an insight into things others missed; he could see both sides because nothing is black and white.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Grey, Cross, "Because nothing is black and white"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	24. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Betrayed (Adam)

"_His favourite brother"_

He was drawn to the young boy with the dark hair and the disarming smile. Out of all his siblings, this was the one that intrigued him the most, and allowed him to get close before dancing out of reach again. Then he disappeared, with the murders of most of their brethren and the ingenious method of hiding in plain sight – inside an exorcist that asked him for help before awakening his Innocence no less! When they finally met again, using the white haired boy as a medium, he found out the ambition of what was still his favourite brother.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **wushu723 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Betrayed, Adam, "His favourite brother"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	25. Split

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Split (Jasdevi)

"_Two heads are better than one"_

They lived their lives together, thoughts synchronised as they loaded guns with imaginary bullets and peppered people with imaginary creations that became reality. Sometimes they would even merge, into the most perfect creation they could imagine with the combined might of their imagination, with hair that moves of its own accord and a loud, boisterous laugh with which they committed many a perfect crime, defeating many an adversary. But they generally preferred to be together, but separate, as they swore at their smug brethren, or the obnoxious general that landed them in debt, because two heads are better than one.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Split, Jasdevi, "Two heads are better than one"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	26. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Secret (Cross)

"_Kept the secret to save a life"_

He was good at making sure no information was ever leaked from him – a very useful skill indeed. An old friend asked for his help and he couldn't refuse, despite the fact that they were on opposing sides of the war, as many would view it. They did view it that way, as the boy he'd nurtured for years could be kept away from the Order no longer, and became a poor innocent caught up in a world of lies. It would be far worse if they knew what he did, so he kept the secret to save a life.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Akkira Nala **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Secret, Cross, "Kept the secret to save a life"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	27. 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

49 (Lavi)

"_Will anyone truly know the real me?"_

A life of lies and deception; it wasn't supposed to be like that – he was supposed to know everything about everyone, including himself – but that was what it became. Each war gave him a different persona, until his birth one disappeared from all living memory, and all written records, even his own, private ones. He no longer knew who he was as his name changed and changed. It had never really bothered him, either, until the Order and the real threat of death. As he was captured and tortured he wondered to himself, will anyone truly know the real me?

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. 49, Lavi, "Will anyone truly know the real me?"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	28. Mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Mask (Allen)

"_Real or fake, what did it matter?"_

In his life he had played two very different types of people. His past contained a loud and foul-mouthed boy who was determined to disrespect anyone that came near him, while his present contained a polite well-mannered and well-spoken young gentleman. Who knew what face he'd show in his future? It hurt to keep up the mask of friendship, but at the same time it hurt to wear the mask of indifference. He had several faces and only one was really him (if that, he didn't know who he was any more) but real or fake, what did it matter?

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mask, Allen, "Real or fake, what did it matter?"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	29. Rebel

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Rebel (Timothy)

"_Because he was still just a child"_

Living in an orphanage constrained by rules and expectations did nothing to quell his imaginative mind. He'd run around and inappropriately touch (grope, they accused) the inspector's daughter and do everything in his power to escape the dreaded schooling. He didn't change, even after the lump in his forehead was revealed to be special and gave him a new home. But he didn't like being thrust into a full-blown war, and nor did he approve of the work he was still given. His terrifying general didn't seem happy to have him either, probably because he was still just a child.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Rebel, Timothy, "Because he was still just a child"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	30. Mana

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Mana (Allen)

"_The most important person… was dead"_

A clown (not a funny one, but then again he never thought any of them were) started talking to him once in the circus. He ignored him, but the poor dog he brought with him became a best friend, until another, jealous, clown killed him. After that, the clown never left him alone, eventually rescuing him from the rigours of circus life and giving him a name. Life was good, until that carriage came flying down the road and hands pushed him out the way. When his adopted father didn't stir, his heart sank. The most important person… was dead.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mana, Allen, "The most important person… was dead"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	31. Lavi

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Lavi (Bookman)

"_It's not like my mind will wither… my body will"_

Recording the secret history – wars fought in plain sight but disguised none the less being the main one – was his life. He had been compiling records for what seemed like an eternity, but it was an eternity he enjoyed. His apprentice enjoyed the work, too, but his mind was perhaps not as sharp due to his young age. It was a difficult thing to suppress one's emotions and wear a mask and sometimes the youngster slipped. But it was this youngster that held his future as he frequently reminded him _it's not like my mind will wither… my body will._

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Lavi, Bookman, "It's not like my mind will wither… my body will"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	32. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Family (Sheryl)

"_Blood is thicker than water"_

His whole life all he'd wanted was a wife and a child. When his memories awoke and he was dragged into the aristocracy he found brothers and sisters, but still no wife or child. But one of his sisters looked young and so he decided that she would be his daughter. There were no complaints, aside from the requirement for a mother. A beautiful woman caught his eye and with the permission of others, he made her his wife. Now he was happy, and secure in the idea that they would never leave him, because blood is thicker than water.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Family, Sheryl, "Blood is thicker than water"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	33. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Feelings (Cross)

"_Attachments were an unfortunate blessing"_

Leading a nomadic life, refusing to settle despite the pleas of the Church, left little time for a woman, or man if one was so inclined (strange people) and so when he found his way to the Chinese brothel where the owner welcomed him with open arms and an open heart, he wasn't going to say no. But he wanted something with no strings attached and she wanted more, so he left and only returned once her daughter had taken over. The daughter that killed herself so that he could be saved and proving that attachments were an unfortunate blessing.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Feelings, Cross, "Attachments were an unfortunate blessing"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Just thought I should add here that I'm not against homosexuality so please don't take Cross' thoughts on the matter to be my own. That was to show the thoughts of the time, and Cross is definitely a character that would find it strange that anyone would be attracted to a man that wasn't him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	34. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Dream (Road)

"_Because her dream doesn't matter"_

She was one of the oldest now – the first apostle being the only other than survived the traitor's killing spree. He relied on her, expected her to cheer him up when his memories of the young man grew too much and he was in danger of breaking down in front of non-family. She did so, because it was her duty. She killed the exorcists and mortals, because that too was her duty. She fell in love with the innocent white-haired one that she later discovered housed the traitor. But she wasn't allowed to pursue him, because her dream doesn't matter.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Dream, Road, "Because her dream doesn't matter"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	35. Responsibility

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Responsibility (Reever)

"_In the end, it was his duty"_

His direct superior was fair, kind and mainly hardworking (even if not on what he should be), but there were times when he'd fall into a depression over his sister's fate, even though she'd accepted it years ago. But when those times happened, and the bright girl wasn't around, someone had to make him a cup of coffee and send him somewhere soft to sleep (the sofa was the main place because he wanted to be there when his sister came home). He could delegate – as section leader it was almost expected – but in the end, it was his duty.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Responsibility, Reever, "In the end, it was his duty"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	36. Hidden

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Hidden (Komui)

"_After all, he doesn't need to reveal himself to the darkness"_

He hated his job – the one that involved sending children (because most of them were younger than him and had never had a proper childhood) out to fight and knowing that they probably wouldn't come back. There were times when he wanted to go too, just to hold his sister's hand or to make it feel fairer – put himself in danger, too. But then a new experiment would emerge and he'd bury himself in it, remembering that he was a scientist as well as responsible for so many lives. After all, he doesn't need to reveal himself to the darkness.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **natchrisl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Hidden, Komui, "After all, he doesn't need to reveal himself to the darkness"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	37. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Friends (Tyki)

"_One had to go"_

It was great fun, spending time down in the mines with the small insignificant humans and gambling away everything he owned (only when up against that white-haired exorcist child). He spent many years that way, not quite getting attached to them, but the boy was very persistent and wormed his way into what he had left of his heart after years of secret killings. But then the war was ready to begin and he had to choose whether to stay with these mortals or ascend with the rest of his family – he couldn't have both, so one had to go.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Friends, Tyki, "One had to go"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	38. Cross

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray- Man.**

Cross (Allen)

_"Even if he sometimes was a bastard"_

It was worth it, he mused as he finally reached the top of the cliff to stand before the gates of the order. All the debts, the cheating and the fleeing, was worth it to finally be able to put his curse and arm to use as an official exorcist. And he owed it all to the one that took him in after that terrible mistake that his foster father would never forgive him for. The man had taught him how to destroy – save – the pitiful souls. So yes, he owed him thanks, even if he sometimes was a bastard.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun** for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** i.e. **_Cross, Allen, "Even if he sometimes was a bastard"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	39. Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Promise (Kanda)

"_He will keep on living"_

When that Noah appeared he knew that it was his responsibility to take it down. He'd known even back when he was still travelling with his general. So there was no way he'd let the Moyashi or Usagi stay with him, and thankfully their female companion understood, leading them away, after yelling at him to catch up or else. That was how he came to be here, struggling towards the door while fighting the encroaching darkness every step of the way, because whether it cost his life, his sanity, his heart – even if he's dying he will keep on living.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **natchrisl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Promise, Kanda, "He will keep on living"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	40. Precious

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Precious (Lenalee)

"_Her sacrifice to protect them"_

The appearance of a level three akuma hardened her resolve more than perhaps ever before. She refused to allow her friends to face it, reasoning that she was the only one that could actually fight on water. There was only one way to win, and it involved turning the power against him, at the cost of her own life. She took the blows and when she judged it to be enough she sent them both hurtling to the depths of the ocean. Her hair burnt up but for her friends (her world) it was just her sacrifice to protect them.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **FuckedbyCross (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Precious, Lenalee, "Her sacrifice to protect them"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	41. Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Mother (Jerry)

"_To lose a child"_

If the Black Order was a family then someone had to be the one to support them. They had a father and a terrifying grandmother (how else could the woman that ran the medical bay be described?) but the youngsters needed someone in which to confide, knowing that their secrets would be safe. And if that someone just happened to be the one that fed them, was always willing to feed them, then that was that. The problem with this was that not everyone always came back, and each time he relearnt what it was like to lose a child.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ghostly-toast (Guest) **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mother, Jerry, "To lose a child"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	42. Bak

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Bak (Komui)

"_Even if he did stalk his sister"_

The Chinese wizard-y scientist-y person that controlled the Asia Branch was, quite frankly, a nuisance. He ran around like a mad thing and never seemed to get any work done, leaving yours truly to pick up all the pieces. But when the prophesised Destroyer of Time was almost killed, there was no-one else to turn to. Besides, if anyone could restore his Innocence, it was the young head of the family that had instigated the Second Exorcists. He succeeded and the young teenager re-joined the battlefield, proving that maybe he wasn't that bad, even if he did stalk his sister.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Bak, Komui, "Even if he did stalk his sister"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	43. Poker

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Poker (Allen)

"_One taught him how to play, the other taught him how to cheat"_

It was one of the many skills he'd picked up during his rough life. It started off as a bit of fun – just something to pass the time as he and his foster father travelled the country – but then it became almost a lifestyle as money became tight and they had little else to rely on. It wasn't until that fateful night when he made the biggest mistake of his life that it became a necessity to avoid beatings, or worse. Out of his two main guardians, one taught him how to play, the other taught him how to cheat.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Poker, Allen, "One taught him how to play, the other taught him how to cheat"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	44. Apprentices

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Apprentices (Froi)

"_Everyone deserves a family"_

He didn't hesitate when he saw the young boy, scarred from experiments and lacking in trust. He'd heard what had happened, and it saddened him. The boy's name gave him bad memories, so he gave him a new one, one that was accepted, making him feel like a father, not a master. His other child was loud and liked to play around, the complete opposite, but inside both were sad. Their 'older brother' smiled as he heard them argue and as their adopted father he enjoyed the sight as they pretended to hate each other, because everyone deserves a family.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Apprentices, Froi, "Everyone deserves a family"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	45. Fourteenth

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Fourteenth (Allen)

"_What would my name be?"_

Ever since the arc, when he'd controlled it and given his friends back their lives, he could see the shadow lurking in the corner of his eye and in the mirrors and windows that he passed. He wasn't talking about the physical shadow, either – the watchdog central had assigned to him to make sure that he didn't betray them – but the one that existed only in his mind, taking over. Usually he fought bitterly, aware that it was a losing battle but refusing to surrender despite that, but other times he just meditated quietly, wondering _what would my name be?_

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **wushu723 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fourteenth, Allen, "What would my name be"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	46. Clown

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Clown (Mana)

"_After his brother died"_

If you'd asked him when he was younger if he'd ever go into circus work he would have laughed scornfully. Please, as if he'd ever willingly make a fool out of himself for the entertainment of others. He never understood why people would do something so obviously degrading and humiliating. It was bad enough being the brother of a Noah – a Noah that was hunted down by his brethren as they hunted for somewhere to hide. Ironically, his brother chose a circus helper for his new host, and he became what he never thought he would after his brother died.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Clown, Mana, "After his brother died"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	47. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Hatred (Alma)

"_Finally he gave in to his own darkness"_

Loneliness was his constant companion for days after he was birthed. The scientists that surrounded him didn't count – they were all far older than him and it wasn't the same. He resented it, the way that no-one else seemed to understand him. The feeling subsided when another awoke and crawled out of his hole; suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. But his first cruel lesson was that nothing works out the way you want, and his best friend – only companion – went insane and the scientists took him away. That was the trigger, and finally he gave in to his own darkness.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **natchrisl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Hatred, Alma, "Finally he gave in to his own darkness"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	48. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Love (Arystar)

"_Not gone forever"_

Ever since the plant bit him no-one ever seemed capable of going near him without him draining them of all their blood until they crumbled into dust. So when the blonde young lady dressed as a man waltzed into his life and survived he realised that even a monster such as he could care for someone, and be cared for in return. When her true purpose was revealed, he felt so betrayed, but then her quiet admission that he was her test to see if she – a true monster – could care, made him realise that she was not gone forever.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Love, Arystar, "Not gone forever"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	49. Allen

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Allen (Miranda)

"_He gave her a new life"_

She'd known he was special from the moment she first saw him – the hooded person that destroyed the monster that was about to kill her. Of course, she hadn't realised quite how young he was, nor that he was on her side, and she'd fled. But it was thinks to him that she gained a courage she never knew she had as the creepy young girl attacked him and his companion when they tried to save her. It was through that that she discovered her power as an accommodator and gained a new family. He gave her a new life.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Allen, Miranda, "He gave her a new life"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	50. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Breathe (Lenalee)

"_Just breathe"_

It was a necessity for life, and so something that she did religiously. Not as religiously as the one that shut himself away for the sole purpose of meditating and calming both his mind and his body, but as religiously as any average person would do so. But sometimes she forgot, like when someone got hit by a poisoned blood bullet, especially part of her world, or she learnt of a death. At those times her breath would catch and hyperventilation would hover threateningly, attempting to overwhelm her. But there was always someone there to tell her to just breathe.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Breathe, Lenalee, "Just breathe"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	51. Sworn

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Sworn (Fou)

"_Until she died"_

It was magic that bound her to the family and building, but it was loyalty that kept her there. A guardian she may be, but she still cared for those under her protection, no matter how stupid and naïve they might be. Blood could summon her to wherever the current head was – a short blond fool with a too-big heart – and she would do anything to keep him and those he cared for safe. It wasn't love – she didn't love him – but there was definitely a feeling of something that meant that she would willing protect him until she died.

**Exactly 100 words. I don't know how many of these I'll end up writing, and prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Sworn, Fou, "Until she died"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and no more **_**Allen**_** or **_**Cross**_** because I've done those two characters to death).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	52. Survival

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Survival (Winters)

"_Feelings were only an inconvenience"_

He was on death row because he felt anger and hatred. He had taken revenge because people he had once loved were hurt. He no longer cared for them. They had done nothing to save him from the fate of certain death, unlike the small thing that glowed, giving him an escape route, into the world of a war. Here he could live. But he would not make the same mistake again and look out for someone other than number one – that is, himself – because if life had taught him one thing, it was that feelings were only an inconvenience.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Ennun **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Survival, Winters, "Feelings were only an inconvenience"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	53. Annoying

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Annoying (Lero)

"_Always wanted to play"_

No-one ever seemed to take him seriously, what with his pink umbrella body and pumpkin head, but he didn't think that was any reason to force him to do things he didn't want to. The one that contained the dreams was the worst of the lot, acting so childishly when really she was the oldest of all, barring the first apostle himself. She made him help her with her homework, even though she'd been in the same year of school for longer than many humans lived, and he had to indulge her every wish, and she always wanted to play.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Annoying, Lero, "Always wanted to play"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	54. Whip

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Whip (Cloud)

"_Cruel to be kind"_

Her past meant that she was a firm believer in discipline. Her trusty leather thong had served her well over her years in the circus, and she kept it with her even now, despite the obedience of her only remaining beast. It was a symbol now, a reminder that she took no nonsense from anyone, whoever they may be. Her group, squad, whatever you wanted to call them, learnt very quickly that the prop was just that – that her real weapon was her tongue. Cool logic and unwavering beliefs meant that she closely followed the philosophy 'cruel to be kind'.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Whip, Cloud, "Cruel to be kind"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	55. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Return (Kanda)

"_Choose for himself"_

It was all he knew, and all he wanted to know. He searched until he finally found them, smiling at the shock on their face. He reclaimed his sword, pleased that they still had synchronisation despite all that they'd been through, and drank it, finally becoming one with his past, present and future. A sword made of his own blood would not break again, and he was able to pursue the one he owed it all to. His now former master gave him a way out and he took it, becoming a general because he could finally choose for himself.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Tori-Bird627 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Return, Kanda, "Choose for himself"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	56. Successor

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Successor (Bookman)

"_Hold his tongue"_

There were still many flaws the young man had yet to conquer, had to conquer before he could even begin to be ready to take over the secretive, but oh so important, work they did. He watched the redheaded youngster run around with the hammer in his hand – what a shame they had both been accommodators – and more than once had to leap in with a well-aimed foot to the face when he showed no signs of closing his energetic mouth. He had many flaws, but the worst one was that he had yet to learn to hold his tongue.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Successor, Bookman, "Hold his tongue"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	57. Attached

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Attached (Lavi)

"_Love does conquer, after all"_

When he first joined the order, the first thing that greeted him was the mass funeral, indicating all too clearly that they'd just lost a battle. The small girl crying over one coffin in particular, wrapped in bandages and linked up to a drip, would stay in his mind forever, even as he watched her mature in the years that followed. His mask fooled everyone, even the old panda. It wasn't until the battle within his own dreams that he realised that he was the one that was being fooled. He had come to care; love does conquer, after all.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **natchrisl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Attached, Lavi, "Love does conquer, after all"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	58. Risk

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Risk (Johnny)

"_Can't lose another one"_

It was stupid, he knew. What idiot would make up a lie about his family to get out of the job that paid so well, and gave him so many friends? Only one like himself, but he didn't regret it for a moment. They were safe, all those lifelong friends he'd made in the Order. Another decision that many would second guess was his travelling companion. True, he hadn't asked for the Japanese to follow him, but he would accept any help he could get because he'd lost more than enough people in the war. He can't lose another one.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Rani-Girl **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Risk, Johnny, "Can't lose another one"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	59. Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_D. Gray- Man_**.**

Father (Kanda)

"_I never told him, but he's like my father"_

Whenever he was with his general, he felt a warm feeling deep inside that he liked to pretend didn't exist. His circumstances of birth meant that it took him years to understand the concept of parents. It took him a long time to realise that the man who renamed him, a name with no bad memories attached, cared for him like a son. It was only when he watched the man walk away, no longer his superior but his peer, that he regretted his ignorance because it was too late now. _I never told him, but he's like my father._

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **FrenchMacaroni **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Father, Kanda, "I never told him, but he's like my father"_**). Any character from the manga is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs or anime filler-only characters please, and preferably no more with Allen or Cross because I've written several for them now).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


End file.
